Eres insoportable!
by Nizz
Summary: Niz vive con Mikey, su mejor amigo. El hermano de Mikey se va a vivir con ellos y empiezan los problemas... pero con el tiempo todo cambia...


Venía llegando del supermercado llena de bolsas cuando me doy cuenta que no traigo las llaves… - mierda!, qué hago ahora? – pensé... seguía pensando cuando escucho que un hombre me dice… te quedaste afuera otra vez?...

Si… respondí girando la cabeza… era Mikey mi compañero de casa… solía olvidar mis llaves seguido y Mikey siempre me salvaba pues llegaba a la misma hora que yo…

Conozco a Mikey hace aproximadamente 6 – 7 años, siempre nos llevamos bien y hace dos años y medio que vivimos juntos. Ambos conocemos a nuestras respectivas familias pero al único que no he conocido es a su hermano pues las veces que él ha venido a visitar a Mikey yo he estado de viaje y las veces que hemos ido a visitar a sus padres en New Jersey, su hermano estaba de vacaciones…

Hoy llega mi hermano – me recuerda. Hace dos semanas me había comentado que su hermano vendría a vivir con nosotros un tiempo…

A qué hora llega – le pregunto mientras preparo la comida..

A las 12 de la noche – responde mientras me ayuda a poner la mesa…

Que tarde! – le digo mientras servía los platos…

Luego de cenar me siento en el sillón a ver televisión con Mikey… éramos muy amigos… llevábamos viviendo 2 años juntos… estábamos viendo una película cuando dice exaltado – ih! Son las 11 y media! – se nos pasó la hora, me vas a acompañar a buscar a mi hermano? – me pregunta levantándose…

Bueno… - le respondo levantándome también…

Íbamos en el auto escuchando música, conversando las estupideces de siempre… cuando llegamos al aeropuerto…

Voy a ver si llegó el avión – me dice alejándose en dirección al mesón de informaciones al otro lado del aeropuerto.

Ok – le respondo al mismo tiempo que me dirijo a un comprar un café… iba a buscar a Mikey cuando sin darme cuenta choco con un joven alto, de pelo negro y ojos verdes… - ten cuidado! – Me dice algo enojado… - fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil – le respondo molesta al ver que había derramado café en mi chaqueta y sigo mi camino…

2 minutos después me cruzo con Mikey que estaba emocionado – encontré a mi hermano… que te pasó?, por qué tienes esa cara de enojada?.– Me pregunta – es que un imbécil me dio vuelta café le respondo al mismo tiempo que aparece el imbécil ése y Mikey me lo presenta… Era su hermano…

Obviamente no nos habíamos simpatizado mucho debido al percance…

Tú? – me dice él enojado…. – cómo la conoces? – pregunta Mikey al ver que nos conocíamos…

Él fue el imbécil que me empujó – le respondí algo enojada…

Yo te empuje?... tu tuviste la culpa – me dijo él en forma desafiante…

Ya basta - dice Mikey al ver que ambos nos lanzábamos miradas de rabia… - van a tener que olvidar ese percance pues vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo – dijo nos abrazaba a ambos

El viaje en el auto no fue muy agradable… Mikey conversaba sólo con Gerard (así se llamaba su hermano) – así que me dediqué sólo a mirar el paisaje lanzando miradas de vez en cuando a Gerard… me había caído mal… pero lo había encontrado muy atractivo…

Me sonrojo levemente al notar que él me observa, pues notó que lo estaba mirando… - que miras? – me dice con voz pesada.. – quien te dijo que te estaba mirando a ti? – respondí desafiante y continué mirando el camino…

Una vez en la casa me dirigí a mi cuarto pues no quería conversar con Gerard, me descolocaba mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía atraída por el… Mikey y Gerard se quedaron hasta altas horas conversando…

Al otro día me despierto y noto que Mikey se había ido a trabajar… me levanto y voy a la cocina en polera y pantaletas como lo hacía siempre que estaba sola…

Abro el refrigerador y saco leche cuando de repente aparece Gerard – se me había olvidado que estaba ahí – rápidamente me tapo con el refrigerador…

Qué te pasa? – Pregunta él – al ver que estaba escondida

Nada, se me había olvidado que estabas aquí - dije avergonzada mientras él pasaba junto a mí a servirse un café…

Exhibicionista! - escuché irónicamente cuando me dirijo casi corriendo a buscar mis pantalones..

Te dije que me olvidé de ti – respondí una vez que me había puesto mis pantalones y estaba de vuelta en la cocina…

Siempre eres así de pesada – me pregunta ante mi asombro…

Pesada yo?, por favor aquí el único pesado eres tu – le respondí enojada…

Y si me encuentras tan pesado porque me mirabas tanto anoche en el auto? – pregunta riendo irónicamente al momento en que sentía que me sonrojaba…

No te estaba mirando – respondí nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada sirviéndome un café…

Si claro – es lo último que escucho mientras me dirijo nuevamente a mi dormitorio… Gerard me irritaba muchísimo pero me divertía discutir con él... me gustaba verle la cara de enojado… era muy atractiva…

Luego de un rato me fui a duchar…. Acostumbraba dejar la puerta abierta. Sin darme cuenta Gerard me observaba desde afuera, escondido… recorrió todo mi cuerpo con la mirada mientras se sonrojaba…

Al salir, me dirijo a mi pieza y me visto… - a qué hora llega Mikey – me pregunta Gerard apenas entré al living…

Debe estar por llegar – respondo sin mirarlo.. – chao nos vemos - le digo mientras salgo…

Pasé la tarde donde Carol… mi vieja amiga… reí mucho y conversamos muchas estupideces… alrededor de las 11 volví a la casa. Mikey, Frank y Gerard estaban un tanto ebrios… habían invitado a Frank a casa…. Frank era un chico muy lindo… bajito, de ojos color avellana, un corte de pelo medio rarito y con un estilo muy peculiar… siempre habíamos tenido una especie de "feeling" pero nunca pasó nada entre nosotros… se habían tomado 1 botella y media de whisky… Niz!! – me dice Mikey abrazándome casi cayendo… - estay ebrio! – le digo al agarrarlo… - un poquito – dice riendo… - Gerard tiene la culpa – dice mientas apunta a su hermano…

Gerard estaba sentado en el sillón… sólo me hace un gesto con la cabeza… y Frank se levanta enérgicamente para saludarme… Hola linda – me dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla… - Hola Frank – digo respondiéndole el beso…

Cómo has estado? – me pregunta… bien, bien y tú? – pregunto mientras observo que me mira de arriba abajo… - bien también, pero tú estás mejor que nunca – me dice lanzando una mirada pícara que me hace sonrojar…

Tómate algo con nosotros – dice Frank mientras me toma por la cintura y me lleva a la mesa… - Bueno – respondo mientras me siento en el sillón al lado de Gerard…

Luego de un rato conversando de la vida y tomarnos otra botella de Whisky, escucho… Oye linda por qué no pololeas conmigo?, sabes que siempre me has gustado – dice Frank sin dejar de mirarme… - Las tonteras que dices – respondo mientras me sonrojo y me llevo el vaso a la boca…

Te estoy hablando en serio… eres tan ri… linda… - dice mordiéndose la boca mientras me seguía mirando – verdad Gerard? – pregunta mirando a Gerard…

Sí, claro – responde él sin tomarnos mucha atención… - Mi amiga eees preciosaaaa – dice Mikey lanzándome un beso casi cayéndose del sillón pues estaba demasiado ebrio… - Gracias amigo – respondo sonriéndole y enviándole otro beso…

Sin darme cuenta había pasado una hora y media… Frank se me insinuaba constantemente… hasta que una vez que fui a la cocina a buscar hielo, me siguió… mientras sacaba el hielo me tomó por detrás y me besó el cuello… dejé que me besara, pensando, no sé por qué que era Gerard; me giré y veo que era Frank, qué estás haciendo – pregunto un tanto nerviosa…

Te dije que me gustabas – dice él mientras me acaricia la cara – Frank estás ebrio – respondo tratando de correrme…

Sin aviso alguno, Frank me toma por sorpresa y me da un apasionado beso… al principio no respondí, pero el enano besa demasiado bien así que correspondí su beso… estábamos besándonos cuando entra Gerard… - perdón, no quise interrumpir, podrían hacer eso en otra parte, Mikey está muy mal – dijo con voz un tanto molesta...

Qué te pones celoso acaso? – preguntó Frank mientras me abrazaba por atrás para darle la cara a Gerard… - celoso yo?, por favor!!... – respondió Gerard haciendo una mueca… - sería lo último que sentiría por ella… - agregó…

Ese comentario me mató… realmente me gustaba Gerard??... por qué me había afectado tanto su comentario… obviamente no demostré nada, sólo lancé una sonrisa falsa…

Vamos a ver a Mikey – dije rápidamente para librarme de Frank – te sientes muy mal? – Pregunté mientras le sobaba la espalda mientras él devolvía en el wc… - ya me siento mejor – respondió con un tono muerto… - vamos a acostarte – agregue mientras lo levantaba para llevarlo a su dormitorio…

Ya lo acosté – dije entrando al living cuando noto que Frank y Gerard estaban conversando – de qué conversan? – pregunto curiosamente… - de nada que te importe – responde Gerard pesadamente – eres insoportable sabías? – Respondí mientras me sentaba junto a Frank y él me abrazaba… - ya me voy a dormir – dijo Gerard luego que Frank me había abrazado y comenzaba darme tiernos besitos en el hombro y cuello… me pareció que se había puesto celoso, pero luego del comentario que dijo lo olvidé y dejé que se fuera a acostar…

Por fin solos – dijo Frank apenas Gerard se perdió de vista y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente… Diablos! Que besa bien este enano – pensé mientras lo seguí besando…. Luego de 5 años de conocernos y sentir una atracción sin que nunca pasara nada, estábamos en el sillón, besándonos… Noté que Frank se estaba excitando pues se estaba subiendo encima de mí y podía sentir su miembro… no dejé que me tocara, pues me sentía incómoda… luego de unos segundos así escuché que Gerard salía de su cuarto… rápidamente corrí a Frank y me senté como si nada…

Todavía estás acá? – dijo mirando con cara de enojo a Frank – Mañana hay gente que se levanta temprano – agregó… - Tienes razón, mejor me voy, además mañana tengo que almorzar donde mis abuelos – dijo mientras se levantaba… - Adiós linda – dijo mientras me daba un beso. – Chao enano!– dijo Gerard mientras Frank me besaba… - Ya si ya me voy – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta… - Nos vemos mañana en la tarde – agregó lanzándome un beso y luego se fue…

Cuál es tu problema? – le pregunté a Gerard siguiéndolo a la cocina… - Problema con qué? – Dijo mientras sacaba bebida del refrigerador y se la servía… - Con Frank, no tenías por qué tratarlo así – dije saliendo tras de él hacia los dormitorios… - No tengo ningún problema con él – respondió – el problema es contigo – agregó mientras me cerraba en la cara la puerta de su dormitorio…

Eres un imbécil, insoportable… - grité mientras me dirigía a mi dormitorio…

Las semanas siguientes la situación no cambió mucho… sólo que mi relación con Gerard iba de mal en peor… parece que le molestaba verme con Frank, cada vez que me veía con él, se volvía más insoportable, incluso lograba que Frank y yo discutiéramos por estúpidos comentarios que él hacía…

Había discutido con Frank cuando entré a la casa y vi que estaban Mikey y Gerard con Lindsay… la insoportable Lindsay, Mikey nunca la traía a casa, pues sabía que no nos soportábamos… no sé si habrá sido idea mía o mi imaginación, pero me pareció que Gerard se acercó más a ella al notar que me molestaba su presencia… luego de un rato, me dirigí a mi cuarto y escuché cómo Mikey se había ido a acostar, pensé que Gerard también se había ido a acostar y que la insoportable de Lindsay por fin se había ido…

Fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y veo que Gerard y Lindsay estaban conversando, Lindsay se le había estado insinuando toda la noche, pero Gerard no la tomó mucho en cuenta, hasta que notó mi presencia y la besó impulsivamente, yo sólo seguí mi camino… Sentí mucha rabia… pero al mismo tiempo me sentí culpable… estaba con Frank, pero no soportaba ver a Gerard con otra… Luego de un minuto, Gerard entró a la cocina…

Y tu noviecita? – pregunté en un tono molesto pero burlesco – Qué noviecita?, Lindsay? te pones celosa a caso? – respondió mirándome fijamente – Celosa yo?, Ja! Por favor… de esa suelta… jamás… - respondí un tanto alterada, mientras me servía jugo… Me hervía la sangre, estaba realmente molesta, había tenido ganas de golpear a Lindsay cuando vi que besaba a Gerard, pero no podía hacerle saber lo que me pasaba con él…. – Se fue – dijo mientras tomaba de mi jugo… - Qué bueno, no quiero que venga más a esta casa, si estás saliendo con ella o algo por el estilo, hazlo fuera de esta casa, ella tiene la entrada prohibida, no sé cómo Mikey la trajo si sabe los problemas que hemos tenido – dije un tanto más calmada dirigiéndome a la salida de la cocina para que Gerard no notara que estaba celosa…

Yo creo que estás celosa – me dijo parándose frente a la puerta, cortando mi paso – Ja!, te gustaría – dije con una sonrisa falsa tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos – Yo creo que sientes cosas por mí – dijo mirándome fijamente. Yo sólo sentía un calor subiendo por mi rostro… me estaba sonrojando… Gerard había descubierto lo que sentía…

Sí, claro – dije para zafarme – Estoy súper bien con Frank, me trata bien, me regalonea y me quiere – respondí desafiante esperando que le dolieran mis palabras – Pero lo amas? – preguntó, haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa

Quería mucho a Frank, el enano besaba muy bien, era muy atractivo, simpático, me trababa muy bien, pero no lo amaba, sólo lo quería… como amigo…

Claro que lo quiero – respondí luego de unos segundos – Yo creo que no, por algo te molestó tanto verme con Lindsay – dijo desafiante. - Eres insoportable, sabías – le digo mientras trato de pasar para dirigirme a mi dormitorio…

Igual te gusto y lo sabes – me dice tomándome el brazo… y acercándose a mí…

Parece que tomaste mucho, o darle un beso a Lindsay te afectó la cabeza… estás hablando puras estupideces – le respondo desafiante. Por dentro estaba nerviosa pues él se me había acercado mucho y estábamos a centímetros.

Segura? – me dice riendo mientras se me acercaba

Si, imbécil… - le digo mientras me zafo de su mano…

Sin previo aviso me toma por el brazo me gira, me empuja contra la pared y me besa… al principio me resistí un poco para que no notara que disfrutaba su beso… él me gustaba mucho, a pesar de las peleas que teníamos… Cada vez que lo veía sentía cosas raras… aunque suene tonto me gustaba discutir con él… se veía tan lindo enojado…

Dejé de resistirme a su beso… me entregué por completo… Gerard besaba demasiado bien, incluso mejor que Frank… comencé a sentirme muy excitada, pues él me aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra la pared… noté que él también estaba excitado pues podía sentir su miembro cuando él se movía sensualmente… comenzamos a caminar camino a mi dormitorio mientras nos seguíamos besando.

Espera, yo estoy con Frank y tú con Lindsay – dije mientras lo apartaba un poco de mí – Yo no estoy con Lindsay, sólo la besé para que me vieras y supieras lo que siento cada vez que te veo con Frank – dijo besándome nuevamente… - Pero por qué – dije alejándolo más de mi. – Porque me gustas tonta, me gustaste desde que chocamos en ese aeropuerto, pero no quería demostrarte nada, pues tú parecías no estar interesada en mí – dijo mirándome fijamente…

Pero yo, pensé que me odiabas, que no me soportabas – dije sorprendida – Esa era mi forma de escudarme, para que no descubrieras mis sentimientos – respondió bajando la mirada… - Gerard, tú también me gustas – dije sin pensar, haciendo que él subiera la mirada nuevamente…

Estábamos mirándonos fijamente, cuando Gerard se me acerca lentamente, sólo cerré mis ojos sentía su respiración más fuerte a medida que se me acercaba… Me besó tiernamente, un beso fantástico, el mejor que me habían dado. Ese beso expresó nuestros sentimientos, fue un beso largo, tierno y maravilloso… Al separarnos nos miramos nuevamente unos segundos y lo besé de manera impulsiva, él respondió a mi beso inmediatamente y me arrinconó contra la pared nuevamente, cada vez nos besábamos más apasionadamente, nos deseábamos demasiado… Nos conocíamos hace dos meses, nos habíamos gustamos desde que nos vimos, pero ambos habíamos ocultado nuestros sentimientos…

Me levantó una pierna presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, sentí su miembro pues comenzó a frotar su cadera contra la mía, estaba muy excitada cuando Gerard me besó el cuello, involuntariamente suelto un quejido pues Gerard me había mordido… Al parecer eso lo excitó más, pues lo hizo nuevamente para que me quejara otra vez…

Para – le dije con voz agitada.. – qué no te gusta? – me dijo apartando sus labios de mi cuello y mirándome…

Sí, pero es que… - no terminé de decir lo que quería cuando Gerard me besaba nuevamente… Dios! Estaba tan excitada… Gerard me arrancó la polera… y me besaba el pecho… mientras me cargaba… lentamente me lleva hacia mi cama y me tiende recostándose él sobre mí… mientras me besaba me desabrochaba el pantalón… soltó un leve Oh!... – cuando sintió que deslizaba mi mano por su pantalón y acariciaba su miembro… Comenzó a besarme el cuello, luego el pecho y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pantalón… sin mucho esfuerzo me lo saca, junto con mi ropa interior… siento como me besa el estómago y luego el pecho al mismo tiempo que se sacaba sus pantalones y sus bóxer…

Solté un quejido y le rasguñe la espalda cuando él introdujo su miembro en mí… comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras me seguía besando… de a poco comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo… Gerard se movía demasiado bien… sabía hacerlo como a mí me gustaba… lo aprisionaba con las piernas y lo rasguñaba quejándome de la excitación… al parecer eso lo excitaba mucho pues cuando lo hacía él también se quejaba de placer… cada vez me acercaba más al orgasmo…me retorcía completamente con cada movimiento de él… me pareció que Gerard notó que estaba cerca de irme, pues aceleró el ritmo moviéndose mejor que nunca… sin poder evitarlo llegué al orgasmo junto con él… y suelto un quejido al mismo tiempo que él… segundos después nos dimos un largo y tierno beso, luego de besarnos, nos abrazamos y caímos dormidos..

Al otro día despierto y siento la respiración de Gerard en mi cuello y me pone la piel de gallina… comienzo a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior mientras Gerard se mueve como despertando… rápidamente me hago la dormida, pues me daba vergüenza hablarle todo había pasado demasiado rápido… siento un beso en el cuello y un abrazo más apretado seguido de eso… me sentí muy bien en sus brazos… y fingí despertarme…

Buenos días – me dice levantando la cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa… pues le estaba dando la espalda…

Hola – le respondo frotándome los ojos…

¿Cómo dormiste? – me preguntó… Súper bien y tú - respondí mientras me sonrojaba…

De lo más bien – me dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba…

No podía evitar sentir vergüenza, me había acostado con Gerard… después de dos meses deseándolo en silencio, habíamos tenido una noche maravillosa… después de tantas discusiones liberamos la tensión sexual que había entre ambos…

Lo de anoche fue maravilloso – me dijo sonriendo mientras me abrazaba tiernamente – Si, fue maravilloso – respondí muy sonrojada tratando de esconder mi cara para que no me viera… - Vuelvo en seguida – dijo levantándose de la cama casi con un brinco y saliendo del dormitorio tapado con una sábana. Bueno – dije tímidamente

Me quedé acostada pensando en lo que había pasado, en lo que le iba a decir a Frank, es cierto que habíamos discutido, pero aún estaba saliendo con él… me sentía culpable pues llevaba 1 mes y medio saliendo con él y no había querido intimar con él, muchas veces estuve a punto pero no pude… Frank me gustaba mucho pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Sin embargo lo hice con Gerard, Cómo le explico lo que pasó?… Tenía una batalla en mi mente cuando entra Gerard al dormitorio sonriendo… - Te traje desayuno – dijo avanzando hacia la cama y sentándose al lado mío… - Gracias – respondí, mientras me tapaba pues estaba muy avergonzada…

Tomé un sorbo de café y comencé a sonrojarme pues noté que Gerard me miraba fijamente… - Qué pasa? – Pregunté tímidamente – Nada, te ves preciosa – me respondió dulcemente – Mentiroso, debo tener cara de poto – respondí llevando mis manos a la cara… - Es verdad, me encanta cómo te ves cuando recién te levantas – dijo mientras me sacaba las manos de la cara y se me acercaba…

Lentamente se me acercó cada vez más hasta que me dio un pequeño pero tierno beso. Movió la bandeja con los tazones y los platos dejándolos en el velador. Se me acercó nuevamente y me besó mientras me recostaba lentamente… De improviso, arrancó la sábana que me tapaba dejándome totalmente desnuda frente a él – Qué haces – dije sonrojada tratando de taparme con las manos… - Eres preciosa – dijo mientras sacaba mis manos y me observaba tiernamente. Me besó apasionadamente y comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo con sus manos…

Oh, Gerard!, - dije cuando me mordió el cuello. Descubrió cual era mi punto débil, me encantaba que me besaran en el cuello…. – Mientras nos besábamos sentí como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse… Comencé a excitarme mucho al sentir sus caricias y sus besos, sin avisarle lo di vuelta quedando encima de él… Seguí besándolo mientras tocaba su miembro… Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y soltaba quejidos de vez en cuando. Totalmente excitada tomé su miembro y lo introduje lentamente en mi entrepierna, ambos soltamos un quejido al mismo tiempo. Comencé a moverme lentamente sobre él y me levanté hasta quedar totalmente sentaba sobre él… Seguía moviéndome mientras él sujetaba mi cadera, apretándome de vez en cuando…

Comencé a moverme un tanto más rápido y Gerard se levantó y comenzó a besar mi pecho sólo eché mi cabeza para atrás… Gerard acariciaba mi espalda y lo besé sin dejar de moverme… Cada vez estábamos más excitados, transpirados y agitados… En un movimiento rápido, Gerard me dio vuelta volviendo a quedar él encima, me agarró una pierna haciendo que me excitara aún más, pues pude sentir su miembro más adentro de mí… Aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos excitándome cada vez más… Sabía que él estaba muy excitado pues no dejaba de quejarse de placer y decir de vez en cuando mi nombre… Así seguimos hasta que sin aviso solté un – Oh! Gerard!... – Dios! – gritó Gerard al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza mis muslos…

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente transpirados y totalmente agitados… luego de unos segundos Gerard me besó tiernamente y luego que quedó mirándome a los ojos… - Te amo – dijo y me besó nuevamente… - Yo también te amo Gerard – dije al terminar de besarnos. Seguido de esto se apoyó en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo…

Estábamos abrazados y acariciándonos cuando entra Mikey a mi pieza… - Haz visto a Ger….?? – no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando nos vio acostados… - Mikey!! Que haces aquí? – Pregunto Gerard sentándose rápidamente y tapándose… - Te estaba buscando para contarles una noticia, pero veo que están ocupados – dijo al ver que ambos nos sonrojábamos y nos tapábamos con las sábanas avergonzados…

Luego del embarazoso momento Mikey salió del dormitorio para esperarnos en el living. Gerard y yo nos vestimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos al living… - Quiero presentarles a mi nueva polola, Van – dijo Mikey mientras abrazaba a una joven delgada pero curvilínea, de mediana estatura, ojos verdes y pelo oscuro… - Hola – respondimos casi al mismo tiempo – Gusto en conocerte, soy Gerard, el hermano de Mikey – dijo mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. – Yo soy Niz, amiga y compañera de casa de Mikey – dije al saludarla… - Gusto en conocerlos también – dijo un tanto sonrojada…

Has hablado con Frank? – Dijo Mikey seriamente… - No… lo iba a llamar para hablar con él.. – Respondí avergonzada… - Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer – dijo con voz de reproche… - Si lo sé, ahora lo llamo - dije bajando la mirada. Me sentía muy avergonzada, nunca pensé que Mikey me encontraría en la cama con su hermano… Frank era amigo de los dos y obviamente no quería que lo lastimara…

Frank, tengo que hablar contigo – dije cuando me contestó el teléfono… - Bueno voy para allá – Me respondió…. Estuve pensando en cómo decirle lo que había pasado mientras Gerard, Mikey y Van estaban en el living mirando televisión… - No te preocupes, podemos hablar los dos con él, si quieres – dijo Gerard abrazándome por la espalda… Su forma de tratarme cambió totalmente luego de lo ocurrido entre los dos… - No sé cómo explicarle todo a Frank, lo quiero mucho como amigo y no quiero lastimarlo… - dije dándome vuelta y abrazándolo… - Frank también te quiere mucho, y si eres sincera con él creo que entenderá – dijo abrazándome fuerte y acariciando mi cabeza…

Dos minutos después sonó el timbre, era Frank, no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo hice pasar y lo saludé con un beso corrido… - Qué pasa – dijo luego de saludar a todos… - Vamos a mi cuarto – dije tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a mi dormitorio…

- Frank, perdóname, no quise hacerlo, pero te engañé… - dije bajando la mirada… - Qué?... Cómo?, Por qué?, Con quién? – Dijo afligido tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos… - Frank, perdóname, lo siento… pero es que me enamoré… nunca quise hacerte sufrir… te quiero mucho, pero como amigo… - dije abrazándolo a punto de llorar… - De quien te enamoraste? – dijo mirándome con los ojos llorosos… - De Gerard – dije llorando… - pero nunca fue mi intención herirte… no lo pensamos, sólo pasó… - complemente… - Bueno, creo que entonces me voy, dijo levantándose con la mirada baja…

- Frank, no me odies por favor, yo te quiero mucho – dije agarrándole la mano – Lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho – dijo dándome un beso en la frente… - Sabía que esto pasaría, era demasiado notorio lo que ambos sentían – dijo mirándome con ternura… - Pero Frank porque nunca me dijiste nada?… - dije mirándolo a los ojos … - Porque no quería que me dijeras que estabas enamorada de Gerard, era demasiado obvio, la manera en que se miraban, cómo él se enojaba cada vez que nos veía juntos y por cómo reaccionabas tú cuando cada vez que él aparecía – dijo soltando una leve sonrisa…

Pero Frank, Gerard nunca hizo, ni dijo nada… - dije negando con la cabeza… - Te acuerdas esa vez que fuiste a acostar a Mikey y Gerard y yo estábamos conversando? – Dijo con una mirada algo tierna – Ajam – respondí moviendo la cabeza… - Bueno, Gerard me estaba diciendo que si te hacía sufrir me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida – dijo sonriendo… Al escuchar sus palabras, no pude evitar sonreír… - Frank por favor prométeme que vamos a seguir hablando, que no me vas a odiar y que podemos seguir siendo amigos… - le dije mirándolo con cara de afligida… - Te lo prometo linda… - dijo besándome la frente… - amigos… Estrechó su mano junto a la mía y luego me abrazó tiernamente, me dio un último y pequeño beso y luego se fue…

Qué pasó – preguntó Gerard al irse Frank… Se había quedado escondido en su pieza, pues así se lo había pedido yo… - Nada, no se lo tomó tan mal, quedamos como amigos – dije al momento en que Gerard se me acercaba y me abrazaba... pues aún tenía los ojos medios hinchados luego de haber llorado… - No sabes cuánto esperé para estar así contigo sin esconderme – dijo besándome en la frente… - Yo también – dije levantando la mirada… - Te amo – Dijo acercando sus labios a los míos y seguido de esto me besó tiernamente….

Pasamos dos semanas maravillosas, abrazándonos, besándonos cada vez que podíamos… Nuestra relación había tomado un giro en 180º… Nos llevábamos de maravilla… nos complementábamos muy bien… Mikey nos decía que nunca nos había visto tan felices como ahora… Pero todo se arruinó el día del cumpleaños de Frank… Seguíamos siendo amigos como si nada hubiese pasado… incluso él estaba saliendo con su ex novia…

Estábamos en el bar pasándola genial hasta que se aparece Lindsay… - Gerard lindo! , hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, no me llamaste nunca – dijo colgándose de su cuello… - Ehmm… sí, lo sé, pero suéltame por favor… - dijo Gerard sacándole las manos de su cuello… - Estoy saliendo con Niz – dijo abrazándome… - Ah… no lo sabía, felicidades – dijo haciendo una mueca y luego se fue a sentar a una mesa cercana…

Voy al baño – digo Gerard parándose de la mesa y dándome un tierno beso en la frente… - Ok te espero aquí amor – respondí y luego seguí conversando…

Al ver que Gerard iba al baño Lindsay lo siguió y trató de acorralarlo… - Vamos Gerard, dame un beso… tu noviecita no se va a enterar… - decía tratando de besarlo mientras Gerard se corría… - Lindsay, déjame tranquilo, yo amo a Niz… - dijo agarrándole las muñecas pues ella trataba de agarrarle la cara…

Al ver que Gerard se estaba demorando mucho, decidí ir a buscarlo… Iba diciendo su nombre cuando veo que Lindsay se le acerca y lo besa… - Eres un desgraciado! – Grité al ver la escena… - Niz, mi amor, no es lo que piensas, esta loca me siguió hasta acá y estuvo tratando todo este rato de besarme, pero yo no quería – dijo Gerard acercándose a mí agarrando mis manos mientras Lindsay se reía atrás...

Eres un mentiroso – grité soltando mis manos… - yo confiaba en ti y mira como te encuentro, no te quiero ver nunca más… Luego fui directo a la mesa a buscar mis cosas, me disculpé con Frank y me fui a la casa... Iba caminando rápido, llorando de impotencia y rabia… No podía creer lo que había visto… Niz, espera!! – escuché, giré y vi cómo Gerard corría para alcanzarme…

Déjame tranquila, no quiero verte – dije acelerando el paso… - Amor te prometo que no es lo que piensas, Lindsay me besó te juro que no quería, estuve forcejeando con ella y me agarró descuidado y me besó… pero te prometo que no fue nada… yo te amo – decía a punto de romper en llanto mientras me cortaba el camino… - Gerard, no te quiero escuchar – dije cruzando rápidamente la calle…

Sin notarlo, un auto venía por la calle y me atropelló, lo último que recuerdo fue que Gerard sostenía mi mano llorando y luego perdí el conocimiento…

_Narra Ge__**rard**_

Dos horas estuve sentado en la sala de espera con Mikey… me culpaba por lo que había pasado y Mikey me consolaba… De pronto un doctor salió de la sala de operaciones… - Los familiares de la Señorita Niz…? – Niz Way – dije interrumpiendo y levantándome rápidamente… - Cómo está… por favor dígame que se va a poner bien… - dije rompiendo en llanto… - Sí, señor no se preocupe… ella está bien físicamente pero lamentablemente la señorita Way entró en coma… - dijo el doctor bajando la mirada…

Qué?, en coma? No puede ser!! – dije desesperado rompiendo en llanto… sentía que mis piernas perdían fuerza y caí en el piso… - Doctor déjeme verla por favor!! – imploré… - En unos minutos más la van a llevar a su habitación y ahí puede quedarse con ella si así lo desea… - dijo mirándome amablemente… - Gracias! – respondí mientras Mikey me levantaba del suelo…

Entré al cuarto que me habían indicado… Niz estaba llena de tubos, conectada a unas máquinas, algo pálida y con algunos moretones en los brazos… Rompí en llanto nuevamente al verla... – Niz Perdóname, todo esto es culpa mía, por favor vuelve… sin ti no soy nada – dije tomándole la mano… Sabía que quizá no me podía escuchar pero necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba…

Transcurrieron dos semanas y Niz no mejoraba ni empeoraba. Esas dos semanas fueron las peores de mi vida, la mujer que amaba estaba en coma y por culpa mía… Me destrozaba el corazón verla postrada sin reaccionar… Me quedé las dos semanas junto a ella, sólo me separaba para ir al baño… Mikey me traía comida al cuarto, pues no quería dejar a Niz ningún momento sola... Los médicos no eran muy positivos en cuanto a Niz, pero yo estaba seguro que ella iba a despertar, tenía que hacerlo…

Buenos días amor – dije besándole la frente. Me había acostumbrado a saludarla todos los días y conversarle como si nada, aunque no obtenía ninguna respuesta… - Te amo, lo sabes?... perdóname por favor… despierta, no me dejes solo – dije rompiendo en llanto nuevamente… Sentí un leve apretón en mis dedos… - Niz?? Amor?? – dije mirándola a la cara… - Ge… Gerard? – dijo ella abriendo lentamente los ojos… - Amor!! te amo, te amo… perdóname… - dije llorando de felicidad mientras la abrazaba… - Yo también te amo – respondió ella…

_Narra Niz_

Escuché la voz de Gerard a lo lejos… - Ge… Gerard? – dije abriendo los ojos… Todo parecía tan confuso… No sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado… - Amor! te amo, te amo… perdóname… - dijo Gerard rompiendo a llorar mientras me abrazaba… - Yo también te amo – respondí… - Qué pasó? Dónde estoy? – pregunté un tanto desorientada… Estamos en la clínica… Tuviste un accidente, por mi culpa – Dijo Gerard bajando la mirada… - Fue culpa de Lindsay – dije tomándole la mano… - Recuerdo todo – agregué…

Amor te juro que lo que pasó no fue culpa mía, estaba forcejeando con ella, porque quería besarme y yo no quería y después escuché tu voz y me distraje y ella me besó – dijo afligido mientras me besaba la mano… - Lo sé amor… sé que no me podrías engañar menos con esa suelta… - dije mirándolo tiernamente… - Escuché todo lo que me dijiste, que me amabas, que nunca me engañarías, que no fue culpa tuya. Te escuchaba en mis sueños y no podía despertar – agregué…

Lo importante es que estás bien y que nunca nadie nos podrá separar – dijo abrazándome con fuerza… - Amor me estás ahogando – dije tratando de zafarme – Lo siento, es que no quiero separarme nunca más de ti – dijo besándome…

Hola Gerard – dijo Mikey entrando al cuarto… - Niz!! Gracias a Dios!! Por fin despiertas – Gritó al notar que estaba despierta mientras empujaba a Gerard para abrazarme… Tranquilo Mikey, no podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente – dije sonriendo… - No seas tonta! – dijo refunfuñando… - Son bromas!! – dije riendo…

Mañana podrá irse de alta – dijo el doctor mientras me examinaba… - No puedo irme hoy? – pregunté. Sólo quería irme a casa… - Lo siento señorita pero estuvo dos semanas en coma, no puedo dejarla irse así como así, debo tenerla en observación al menso 12 horas – dijo seriamente… - Bueno está bien – dije algo resignada… - Yo me quedo contigo – dijo Gerard tomando mi mano… - Bueno – respondí mirándolo con ternura…

Amor, luces horrible, no has descansado bien cierto? – Dije mirando a Gerard logrando que él soltara una sonrisa… - La verdad es que no, me quedé todo el tiempo junto a ti, despertaba a cada rato por si despertabas – dijo besándome la frente… - En todo caso tu tampoco luces muy bien – dijo haciendo una mueca… - Oye!! – dije haciendo un puchero… - Mentira amor, te ves preciosa – dijo besándome tiernamente… - Tengo sueño, descansemos – dije bostezando… - Dormiste dos semanas enteras – dijo riendo… - Que eres pesado!!, cállate y acuéstate aquí conmigo – dije golpeando la cama... Gerard se acostó junto a mí y me acariciaba la cabeza… Caí dormida casi de inmediato…

Al día siguiente me dieron el alta… Gerard tuvo que ayudarme a vestir pues como no había usado mis piernas en dos semanas me costaba mantenerme en pie… - Sabes que te podría violar aquí mismo? – dijo Gerard riendo mientras me sacaba la camisa de la clínica… - Gerard… no es momento para eso – dije seriamente… - Bueno – respondió haciendo un puchero mientras me seguía vistiendo…

Nos subimos al auto sin problemas, luego de unos minutos, pude caminar normal, bueno casi, a veces cojeaba un poco y Gerard me abrazaba para que me apoyara en él… El viaje a casa no duró mucho… Nos demoramos alrededor de 15 minutos… Abrimos la puerta y vimos a Mikey con su novia muy cariñosos…

Hola Mikey – dije riendo provocando que él y su novia se separaran rápidamente sonrojados… - No… No sabía que iban a llegar tan temprano – dijo Mikey mientras buscaba su polera y se la colocaba… - No te preocupes, nosotros nos vamos a mi pieza – dijo Gerard riendo mientras me llevaba del brazo… - Amor, me siento culpable aún por lo que sucedió – Dijo él mientras me recostaba en su cama luego de haber puesto música… - No seas tontito, ya hablamos de eso, tú no tuviste la culpa – dije levantándose y agarrando su cara con mis manos… - Te amo y no te quiero perder nunca – dijo acariciando mi cara… - Tontito no me vas a perder… Te Amo - Alcancé a decir antes que me besara, mientras sonaba la música de fondo…

Fue un beso tierno, que lentamente se volvió apasionado… - Han pasado tres semanas, quiero hacerte mía – dijo separando sus labios y abriendo los ojos para mirarme… Seguido de esto me volvió a besar y subió mi polera hasta sacarla… Siguió besándome mientras me desabrochaba el sostén… Me miró fijamente… su mirada sólo reflejaba amor… Sin pensarlo le saqué la polera y lo besé nuevamente… - Te amo – dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la cama hasta que caímos en ella… - Yo también – respondí mientras él me besaba el cuello… - Aún recuerdo muy bien lo que te excita – dijo separando sus labios de mi cuello y mirándome al mismo tiempo que sonreía, al ver que comenzaba a retorcerme por sus besos y sus caricias…

Bajó sus manos hasta mi pantalón y lo desabrochó mientras me besaba el pecho… Me arrancó los pantalones y se recostó sobre mí haciéndome sentir su miembro… Comenzó a moverse sobre mí haciendo que me excitara aún más… Lo giré quedando encima de él, le desabroché los pantalones, se los quité y bajé sus bóxers… Lo besé nuevamente y comencé besar su pecho bajando lentamente hasta su miembro… Primero lo besé y luego lamí toda su extensión… Gerard sólo soltaba quejidos de placer cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás… - Dios! Niz – decía de vez en cuando agarrando mi cabeza…

Estaba más excitado que nunca, su miembro en su máximo tamaño… Me agarró de los hombros y me subió para besarme mientras me giraba quedando encima de mí… - Ahora me toca a mí – dijo separando sus labios de los míos mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello, luego el pecho, el vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna… - Oh! Gee!! – exclamé agarrando las sábanas cuando comenzó a besarme en mis partes íntimas… Siguió besándome mientras yo sólo me quejaba de placer y me retorcía apretando las sábanas… Sentía que no aguantaba más, Gerard lo notaba pues a ratos me miraba y soltaba una sonrisa pícara al ver mi cara…

Siguió besándome hasta llegar a mi boca… nos dimos un beso loco y apasionado… Mientras nos besábamos, Gerard introdujo su miembro en mi entrepierna… - Ah Dios Gee!! – Grité totalmente excitada mientras lo apretaba con las piernas y le rasguñaba la espalda… - Amor, me excita cuando te quejas así y me rasguñas – dijo con una voz tan sensual que me excitó aún más…

Se movía lentamente, pero demasiado bien, Gerard sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer para darme el máximo placer… Fue acelerando el ritmo y a ratos me miraba sonriendo pues yo hacía demasiados gestos de placer que le encantaban… Él tenía el control completo… hasta que volteé y quedé sobre él… me senté derecha sobre él, mientras él me sujetaba la cadera tratando de controlar mis movimientos… - Dios! No hagas eso! – gritó mientras me apretaba la cadera al comenzar a moverme muy lento… - Por qué? – pregunté con una sonrisa pícara… Sabía que eso lo volvía loco, adoraba ver su cara de placer cuando lo hacía… - Tú sabes lo que me pasa cuando haces eso – respondió muy agitado sentándose para besarme… - Lo sé, y me encanta verte así de excitado – respondí moviéndome más lento aún…

Agarró mi cadera para parar mi movimiento… estaba a punto de irse… lo pude notar por su expresión, pero logró contenerse… Me tendió sobre él y se giró para quedar encima… Comenzó a besarme mientras se seguía moviendo… se estaba desquitando, se movía de una manera que él sabía que me mataba… - Oh Gee!! – grité segundos antes de llegar al orgasmo… - Dios, Niz!! – gritó el al momento de irse… cayó exhausto sobre mí… estábamos transpirados y más agitados que nunca… - Te Amo Niz – dijo antes de besarme con ternura… Su beso me puso la piel de gallina… - Yo también te amo Gerard – dije separando levemente mis labios de los suyos… Nos abrazamos y dormimos como angelitos…

Había recuperado al amor de mi vida y era más feliz que nunca con él… Luego de 6 meses juntos, me pidió matrimonio, obviamente acepté... Tuvimos la mejor de las fiestas y la más maravillosa luna de miel… Nunca más volvimos a separarnos…


End file.
